Happy Tango in the Valley
by Reba87
Summary: It is a crossover where Kate meets Catherine Cawood
1. Chapter 1

"Ummm, Hi, I have come in to report that my car was broken into last night" "Ok, can I just ask how did you get here?" "I walked, I only live down the road, I've just moved into the area just days ago and I cannot believe this has happened" "Ok, can I please get your name and I'll get the Sergeant will come and speak to you" "Katherine McKenzie, but I go by Kate" The woman behind the glass nods and writes down the name. "Take a seat please," the officer gestures towards the seats "I'll be back in a minute"

There was a knock on the door "Catherine, sorry to bother you but I have a lady at the front desk saying that her car was broken into last night, she is called, umm, geez I can't read my writing, Kate, I think, Kate McKenzie, she has just moved to the area" The sergeant takes the piece of paper off her co-worker quickly scanning it, and stands, picking up a pen and her notepad.

"Hi, I am Sergeant Catherine Cawood, how can I help you" the other woman looks at the woman in front of her, feeling a little bit intimidated, "oh, I just live up the road" she says pointing left, "my car was broken into last night, I left it on the road, where there are plenty of other cars, but mine was the only one targeted" Catherine takes the notes down. "Ok, Kate was it? Take a seat, I'll go and grab my jacket and you can take me to your car" Kate nods and sits back down, she watches the officer walk away.

The two ladies walk down the street, where they come across a midnight blue Peugeot, that has a smashed passenger side window, Catherine looks at Kate "Am I safe to assume that this is yours?" Kate nods. Catherine looks around the car and then back at Kate "Is anything missing?" "Ummm, just a couple of CD's, some books, that's about it really, I know it's nothing, but I have to report it…" Kate was cut off by Catherine "Insurance, yep, I know about that" Kate smiles, she doesn't feel intimated by the officer in front of her, instead she thinks the officer seems a little familiar to her.

"Do you mind if we go inside and I can take down more of a report?" Kate nods and walks towards the front door, as she opens it, she apologises "Sorry about all of the mess, I just moved here a couple of days ago" Catherine follows Kate inside, looks around the house, "It's fine Kate, may I ask, why did you move to our village?" "Oh, I have got a job to teach at St Mark's" Catherine raises an eyebrow "Really, St Marks?" Kate nods, "Yep, I start next week" "Good luck, and if you ever meet a little boy called Ryan, sorry, just sorry!" Catherine says with a smile. Kate looks at her, shocked, "Ryan?" Catherine nods, "my grandson" "but… but you don't look old enough to have a grandson, let alone, a grandson in school!" Catherine sits down at the table, laughing. "I'd better get on with this report and get back to the station" with that the two ladies sit down and discuss the car.

Kate sits at her desk, curious about Ryan and his story. She pulls open Ryan's file on the computer, as she is reading through it Kate finds herself surprised by some of the information in front of her.

_Lives with his Grandmother and Great-Aunt_

_Mother dead, Father unknown_

_Anger issues_

Kate mutters under her breath "no wonder the kid has anger issues" Kate starts to think, 'maybe this little boy needs some one-on-one help, maybe he needs ideas to deal with the anger issues' Kate starts scribbling down ideas to take to the principal.

"Clare, I'm home" "Kitchen Catherine" Catherine walks into the kitchen, picks up a mug and begins making a cup of tea. "How was work?" Catherine nods, "fine, good, how was Ryan today?" "He came with me up to the allotment and helped me with some gardening and then we went and got ice cream" "Where is he now?" Then Catherine and Clare hear an almighty thump coming from upstairs. "So his is in his bedroom then?" Clare nods, Catherine heads upstairs towards Ryan's room. "Hi buddy, I heard that you had a great day with your Aunty Clare" "Hi Gran, yeah, we had a good day" Ryan kept playing as he answered his Grandmother.

Catherine's phone rings, she looks at it. 'The school, he isn't even back at school yet and they are already ringing me' "Hello, Catherine speaking" "Catherine, hi, Hello, its Kate McKenzie, I don't know if you remember me, but we met when my car was broken into, I'm the new teacher at your Grandson's school" "Oh, yes, I remember you" "Well, I have looked at Ryan's file, and I feel that he is not getting the support that he needs, like ways for him to deal with anger, and of course, stress; so I was wondering if both Ryan and yourself could come in tomorrow for a chat" "I can't see why not, I'll be working but I can come in during my lunch break" "brilliant, I'll see both you and Ryan tomorrow then" Kate partly has a motive, she wants to see the woman who has been on her mind for the past week, the woman who has been in her dreams, but also the woman who has been keeping Kate from sleeping at night.


	2. Chapter 2

"Why Granny? Why do I have to come into school, I hate school" Catherine looks at Ryan "That is why we are having this meeting with the new teacher, she really wants to help you" Ryan kicks a pebble along the ground, "But Granny…" "No buts Ryan, we are doing this, I want to see if the teacher can help you" "Fine Granny" Ryan replies as he kicks the pebble harder.

"Hi, I'm just wondering where to find Miss McKenzie?" Catherine asks the receptionist. "Sergeant Cawood, hi, I saw you two walk in" Kate extends her hand to Catherine, "Miss McKenzie, hello, how are you? This by the way, is Ryan, my grandson" The two women shake hands, and then Kate crouches down to Ryan "Hello their Ryan, I'm Miss McKenzie" Ryan mumbles "hi" "Okay, follow me to the classroom" Catherine and Ryan follow Kate to a classroom.

"So, Ryan, Sergeant Cawood, I've been talking to Ryan's teacher and I've come up with some ideas to do with Ryan" Catherine nods "Sure, why not, and please call me Catherine" Kate nods, "okay, so, firstly, I have looked into some ideas on the internet of young children dealing with stress and anger, and I've come up with a few ideas" Kate hands a piece of paper over to Catherine. Catherine pulls her reading glasses out of her pocket and scans through the list. Kate watches Catherine's every move, infatuated by her, 'She is damn sexy in those glasses and her uniform' Kate thinks as she bites her lip. Catherine looks up at Kate once she had finished the list, "I like these ideas, and I think they will work well for Ryan" Catherine places the list down on the desk. "See, the other thing I was thinking was I have been given permission to work one-on-one with Ryan twice a week, working on his reading" Catherine nods, "He is a bright kid, he has just had a hard life" Kate nods back to Catherine. "I realised that Ryan is a bright boy, and that he has had a difficult life, I – I just think he needs a little bit more attention"

Catherine looks down at her hands, she is holding back from saying what she really wants to say. She just wants to tell Kate that Ryan is just like every other little boy, but in reality Catherine knows that Ryan has enough issues, and her self-doubting herself doesn't help him. "Miss McKenzie, I appreciate that you are willing to help Ryan and I thank you for doing so, Ryan? What do you think?" Ryan shrugs his shoulders "I don't know Granny" Catherine rolls her eyes and looks at Kate, "Okay how about we just give it a try for a week and then have a look to see if it is working for you Ryan?" Kate asks him, Catherine looks down at her grandson "Ryan, I think that is an reasonable offer, don't you?" Ryan looks at Catherine, shrugs his shoulders again, "I guess so" He whispers.

Catherine looks at her watch, "I'm sorry Miss McKenzie, I have to go, I need to get back to work" Kate smiles at Catherine, "It's okay, and Ryan I'll see you next week"


	3. Chapter 3

Catherine lies in her bed, looking at the roof. She can't sleep, tossing and turning, her mind is in overdrive. She lies on her back just thinking 'I need to sleep, I have to work tomorrow' she closes her eyes and there is that face, the face of Kate. Catherine turns to her side, she cannot stop seeing Kate's smile in her mind, she opens her eyes again, wondering why this woman is on her mind so much, the last time she was attracted to another woman was when she was at college, studying policing; but that was just a silly little crush, it was nothing to Catherine, because not long later, she met Richard and that was that.

3:49 am, Catherine sighs, she still can't sleep, she climbs out of bed and sits on the edge, and decides to go down to the kitchen to get a drink of water. Catherine leans her head against a cupboard 'how is it that one woman has made me feel this way, how is it that she is so twisted in my mind' she thinks to herself, she trudges back upstairs, lays down in her bed and closes her eyes; this time she is able to sleep.

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP. Catherine is woken by her alarm. 6:00am, she slams her hand on the snooze button 'Five more minutes' she thinks as she turns over and falls back asleep. The alarm goes off again, Catherine groans, climbs out of bed, turns off her alarm and heads for a shower. She is standing in the shower when there is a knock on the door, 'Can I not get a minute to myself' she thinks "Catherine, hurry up, I need the loo" Catherine leans her head against the wall, the water is trickling down her face, she just wants to go back to her nice warm bed, but she has to go to work, she has had these types of days since Ryan was held hostage by Tommy Royce, the type of days where she just wants to stay at home and do nothing, but she knows that she doesn't have that luxury.

Catherine whisks past Clare, not wanting to say a thing. "You took your time" Catherine ignored the comment and on the way back to her bedroom, she knocks on Ryan's door "come on Ryan, time to get up for school" She knows that it has fallen on deaf ears, and that Ryan would ignore her, but she does it anyway. Once dressed Catherine heads downstairs, but she notices that Ryan's door is still closed, she taps it lightly "Ryan?" no answer "RYAN?" still no answer, she opens the door and finds Ryan still asleep, she goes over kisses him on the cheek, "Come on buddy, you have to get up, don't make me yell please" Ryan stirs "up you get buddy" Ryan sits up and he looks at Catherine, dazed and confused, and he then climbs out of his bed.

"Cup of tea Catherine?" Clare asks, Catherine nods, sitting down and pulling a bowl towards her. "How'd you sleep?" Catherine shrugs, "not the best, thanks Clare" Ryan walks into the kitchen, plops down next to Catherine, Clare looks at the two of them, "It's moments like these that the two of you look so simular" Catherine just stares at her sister.

"Catherine?" Joyce tries to grab Catherine before she sits down, "yes Joyce?" "We've had a phone call from the school, that Kate McKenzie wants to talk to you" Catherine sits down, panicked about what Ryan could of possibly done. 'Right, okay, I'll give her a call then" She takes the message from Joyce. Catherine dials the number in her phone, it is almost automatic these days, and she waits. "Hello, this is Linda, how may I help you?" 'How is it that she hasn't recognised the number yet?' Catherine thinks to her self, "Good morning, it's Catherine Cawood here, just returning a missed phone call from Kate McKenzie" Even saying the name makes her think about her. "Kate tried to ring you? Okay, it seems we don't know about it here, and it has been called to our attention that Ryan is in trouble, would you like me to take a message for her?" Catherine rolls her eyes, and at least Ryan isn't in trouble, "Can you please just get her to ring me on my mobile, that way I might catch her at the right time" and with that Catherine hangs up the phone.

Catherine's phone rings just as she is redirecting the traffic after an accident on the main street, she looks at her phone and gestures to Twiggy to come and take over. "Sergeant Cawood speaking" "Oh, hello, It's Kate McKenzie, returning your phone call" Catherine smiles a little, "Kate, hello, what can I do for you?" Catherine can feel butterflies in her stomach, "Well, where I last worked we had the police department involved in the school, and I was wondering if, maybe, if we could do the same here at this school, just, just so that the kids know that the local police officers are here to help them, and they shouldn't be scared of them" Catherine looks around her, just letting the information sink in. "Well, look, I'd have to talk to the district coordinator about it first, but I don't really have an issue with it"

She sits at her desk with her head in her hands; she has a throbbing headache and is tired. "Catherine?" "Yes Joyce?" she mumbles, "Catherine, are you okay?" Catherine nods, "It's just been a long day," she says under her breath and without looking up. "Ok, maybe I'll hand this report over to one of the other officers and leave you in peace" Catherine nods again, "that will be great, thanks Joyce"

"Gran!" Ryan shouts as he runs towards Catherine. 'He seems to be in a happy mood' she thinks to herself, as she wraps her grandson into a big cuddle. "How was school?" "Yeah, alright, here, I have this letter for you, it's from Miss McKenzie" Ryan thrushes the letter into Catherine's hand and runs off to the school gates, Catherine folds it up and places it into her pocket of her jeans, picks up Ryan's school bag and follows her grandson to the car.


End file.
